


The Big Oops!

by daisygiggles



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygiggles/pseuds/daisygiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Grace have been friends for years. Can one night of a bit to much to drink change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Oops!

Sunlight was evil; Grace decided this as it invaded her bedroom through the window. Why did it feel the need to invade her space when she was in so much pain? Sure she shouldn’t have had that last couple of shots, but she had been having fun. She groaned and rolled away from it, burying herself into the side of the warm mass lying beside her. That was new. She didn’t dare peak at who the person was, but just from what she could feel it was a solid form of a man. She hoped that it was some stranger she could blow off because Michael was back in town, and even though last night had been fun (or appeared to have been fun), she just wanted to hang out with her best friend while he was in town.

“Christ woman your toes are ice.” He speaks, he’s awake, I know that voice. Shit.

She opened her eyes and winced as the light burned; he laughed and kissed the top of her fiery head. “Morning Gracie.”

“Morning Michael.” She replied closing her eyes again and making friends with a pillow to block out the light. “We broke the rule didn’t we.” She asked, her voice muffled by the white mass of the feather pillow over her face.

“We did,” he laughs, “though it was bound to happen at some point. It’s amazing that we were able to hold off ten years.” He could feel her glare even if he couldn’t see her face. He touched the ends of her red locks that were a bright contrast to the white sheets. “I mean a pair of sexy gingers such as ourselves. It had to happen sometime.”

Her arm went from resting to slapping against his arm with a crack. It was sure to leave a red mark by the sound of it. He grabbed her pale fingers and laced them together with his own. “But if it means nothing to you…”

“You’re an ass.” She mumbled as he pulled her into his arms. This was more normal for them, just being held. Their relationship had never been about sex before the events of last night, well not sex together anyways. But holding the other when they were in some sort of pain was normal. The nakedness did make it a bit more awkward than usual.

 

```

She waited at this restaurant/pub for an hour before she realized her date wasn’t going to show. A friend of hers from the dorms had attempted to set her up on a date, and clearly he took a look at her and left her to look like a fool. Sure she wasn’t the best looking girl at university, but she was pretty. But when she was getting ready for the date, she lost one of her contacts and had to wear her glasses. Her sweater was good for the late autumn air, but nothing like the mini dresses the other girls were wearing. He had taken one look and ran. “Thanks so much for having me.” The guitarist said from the small stage set up across the room before he walked off. He had been good, and his melancholy tunes fit her mood perfectly tonight.

“You alright love?” she looked up to see the musician looking right at her.

“Yea, I’m fine.” she said taking an interest in her glass.

“What’s the fucker’s name?”

“Blind date.”

“So fucker.” His voice was deep and gruff and very Irish. He motioned to the seat across her and she nodded as he sat down. “From my experience blind dates never work out anyways. One party is usually a good person and the other is usually the ass. At least you know you’re not the ass.”

“I’m the ass for waiting so long.” She replied taking a long sip of her beer. “And for your information, I’m not one of those groupie girls at the bar. So don’t waste your time here, the two blonds have been eye fucking you the entire set.”

He raised an eyebrow and laughed, “You don’t say.” And he looked over at the bar where in fact two blonds were just staring at him batting their overly done eyes and smiling. “They will wait, believe me.” He said noticing that there was also a man at the bar, near the corner looking at the ginger sitting across from him. “You have an admirer too.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, “Nobody looks at me.”

“Handsome and nerdy in the corner can’t take his eyes off of you love.” She froze a bit, again staring down at her drink. “Come on, we will go to the bar together and if things go south we get each other out of here.”

“You’re going to wing man for me?” she asked skeptically.

“We are going to wing man for each other.” He nodded, “I need your help to see which of the blonds is less crazy.” She nearly choked as he said this, finishing the last of her drink.

“Fine, I’m Grace.”

“Nice to meet you Gracie, I’m Michael.”

It worked out well enough that Grace checked to see that he was playing again the next week. She watched the set, actually listening to his music this time rather than sulking and found that he was good. He finished and grinned widely seeing her again. “If it isn’t my wing woman.”

“You’re really good.” She said handing him the drink she had already ordered for when he finished. He sat down with her and smiled. “You are looking much better this weekend.” 

“That guy last week was nice, thanks for that.”

“You are more than welcome. Those blonds weren’t so bad either.” He had in fact taken both girls home. They shared a laugh and just started talking. It was that night that the agreement was made; the one rule was that they would never hook up. It would ruin the arrangement if they did. And it worked, making them partners in crime and somehow great friends.

 

```

“Michael the sun is being mean to me.” She wined and he laughed kissing her forehead.

“I’ll get you some aspirin.” He moved to get out of bed.

“But you’re warm.”

“Do you want warm or to get rid of the headache?” he asked and she huffed in reply. He untangled himself from her and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his pants from the floor. He put them on and washed his face before finding the aspirin and a small glass she kept in the cabinet for times like these. Usually saved for him as he passed out on her sofa rather than going back to his apartment.

He returned to her room to find her sprawled out over the spot he had been in, taking comfort from the warmth he left behind. “Gracie.” He said pulling the comforter from her face and handing her the pills and the water.

“You’re so good to me.” She whispered before taking them and scooting over so he had room again.

“I should have realized after your fourth shot of whiskey you would be this bad. When did you become a lightweight?” he laid out on the bed again pulling her back into his arms.

“When I became a teacher and didn’t go out every night of the weekend with you.” He stroked her hair, knowing that it always comforted her when he did that for her. “If only my students could see me now. They would swear of alcohol for life.”

“I don’t know. You have that whole hot for teacher thing going for you.” She smacked him again, not as hard this time.

He laughed as she started to fall asleep again. Sure it wasn’t how they had planned to spend his weekend home from tour but he never got to be lazy on the road. And he was with Gracie which had been the plan all along. “Sleep tight sweetheart.”


End file.
